The Hunting Party
The Hunting Party is the sixth studio album by American rock band Linkin Park. The album, self-produced by band members Mike Shinoda and Brad Delson, was released by Warner Bros. Records on June 13, 2014. It is the first album since Meteora not to be produced with Rick Rubin, after producing the band's previous three studio albums. The title The Hunting Party is a contextual metaphor: Linkin Park is the party that is hunting to bring back the energy and soul of rock. The Hunting Party is a departure from the band's recent electronic rock sound of their previous two studio albums. The album, described by Shinoda as simply "a rock record", serves a statement by the band against contemporary mainstream and active rock bands, accused by Shinoda as "trying to be other bands and playing it safe". Packaged by an artwork by Brandon Parvini based off an original drawing by James Jean, the album took under a year to record and produce, with material being improvisationally written in the studio by the band. The album also features guest appearances from Page Hamilton of Helmet, Rakim, Daron Malakian of System of a Down, and Tom Morello of Rage Against the Machine. The album was promoted by the band and Warner Bros, with multiple promotional teasers and interviews produced and published in the lead-up to the album's release and listening parties of the album being held worldwide on multiple dates. The band are also set to embark on the Carnivores Tour, a double-headline tour with Thirty Seconds to Mars, in support of the album. So far, three singles and two promotional singles from The Hunting Party have been released; "Guilty All the Same" in March 2014, "Until It's Gone" in May 2014 and a triple-release of "Wastelands", "Rebellion" and "Final Masquerade" in June 2014. Track listing | writing_credits = yes | collapsed = yes | total_length = 41:21 | title1 = Intro | length1 = 2:31 | title2 = A Place for My Head | writer2 = Linkin Park, Mark Wakefield, Dave Farrell | length2 = 2:49 | title3 = New Divide | length3 = 4:40 | title4 = Somewhere I Belong | length4 = 4:16 | title5 = Points of Authority | length5 = 3:21 | title6 = Lies Greed Misery | length6 = 2:28 | title7 = Lost in the Echo | length7 = 3:55 | title8 = What I've Done | length8 = 3:37 | title9 = Burn It Down | length9 = 3:54 | title10 = In the End | length10 = 3:29 | title11 = Bleed It Out | length11 = 4:51 | title12 = One Step Closer | length12 = 4:10 }} ;Notes * Live from Mexico is Linkin Park's 2012 live performance in Monterrey, Mexico, originally recorded for MTV World Stage. Personnel ;Linkin Park * Chester Bennington – vocals * Rob Bourdon – drums, percussion * Brad Delson – lead guitar * Dave "Phoenix" Farrell – bass guitar * Joe Hahn – turntables, sampling, programming * Mike Shinoda – vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboards ;Additional musicians * Page Hamilton – vocals and guitar (on "All for Nothing") * Daron Malakian – guitar (on "Rebellion") * Tom Morello – guitar (on "Drawbar") * Rakim – vocals (on "Guilty All the Same") ;Technical personnel"The Hunting Party credits" Allmusic * Mike Shinoda – production, engineering, creative direction * Brad Delson – production * Rob Cavallo – production (on "Wastelands"), A&R * Emile Haynie – production (on "Final Masquerade") * Ryan DeMarti – production coordination * Ethan Mates – engineering * Andy Wallace – mixing * Paul Suarez – Pro Tools * Josh Newell – digital editing * Emily Lazar – mastering * Rich Morales – mastering assistance * Alejandro Baima – assistant engineering * Brendan Dekora – assistant engineering * Jennifer Langdon – assistant engineering * Jerry Johnson – drum technician * Brandon Parvini – computer graphics, creative direction * Rickey Kim – creative direction * Annie Nguyen – art direction * James Jean – artwork * Brandon Cox – photography * Kymm Britton – publicity * Kas Mercer – publicity References Category:Albums Category:2014 albums